


The Constant Gardener

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: The Constant Gardener was written for the 007 Fest of 2019’s Fluff Prompt Table, using the prompt: Earth.





	The Constant Gardener

Most summer days, Bond found Q on the MI6 building’s balcony where he tended his crop of herbs.

Basil.

Dill.

Thyme.

Oregano.

Rosemary….

Q snipped some fresh herbs and tossed them into a small plastic bag to bring home.

He added more soil and plunged his fingers into the dark earth, tamping it down.

A mist of water, occasionally supplemented with nutrients, finished his task off.

It was a lovely way to spend a short break away from the bullpen.

Bond smiled and watched.

The windowsill herb garden proved to be a lovely gift for the MI6 Secret Santa exchange.


End file.
